Good Girl Gone Bad
Good Girl Gone Bad è il terzo album della cantante barbadiana Rihanna. Le sessioni di registrazione per l'album hanno avuto luogo dal mese di ottobre 2006 ad aprile 2007 a Los Angeles. Rihanna ha lavorato con i produttori di Christopher "Tricky" Stewart, Evan Rogers, Carl Sturken, Ne-Yo, Stargate e Timbaland. Partendo dalla dancehall, influenza dei suoi precedenti album, Good Girl Gone Bad contiene up-tempo e ballate orientali, e si integra molto con il pop e dance-pop presenti ugualmente nell'album. È stato ripubblicato come Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded nel giugno 2008 e come Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes rilasciato tra gennaio e febbraio del 2009. Alla sua pubblicazione, Good Girl Gone Bad ha ricevuto recensioni generalmente positive da critici musicali e in più ha guadagnato un Grammy Award come Best Rap / Sung Collaboration per il singolo d'anticipo dell'album, "Umbrella". L'album, le cui vendite sono state trainate dal successo dei singoli estratti e dalla riedizione, è risultato essere finora il più grande successo commerciale della cantante Rihanna, con circa 8.000.000 di copie vendute. L'album ha realizzato un multi-platino in diversi paesi, ed è più venduto album di Rihanna fino ad oggi. Il disco ha venduto 7.800.000 copie in tutto il mondo, diventando così il quinto album che ha venduto di più a partire dal 2006. Inoltre l'album è divenuto il 13º album più venduto del 2007 con 3,2 milioni di copie vendute nel mondo e il 7º album più venduto nel 2008 con 3,6 milioni di copie vendute nel mondo e con 1.000.000 copie vendute nel 2009. Con Good Girl Gone Bad, Rihanna si distacca del tutto dal reggae, in favore del pop e della dance. Good Girl Gone Bad è fra gli album più commerciali pubblicati da Rihanna. Il disco È stato pubblicato nel giugno del 2007 dalla Def Jam Records in tutto il mondo. L'album ha ottenuto enorme successo a livello mondiale, ed è rimasto in molte classifiche internazionali per oltre un anno. I singoli che sono stati estratti dall'album sono diventati delle hit in tutto il mondo. Appena pubblicato, l'album ha scalato velocemente le classifiche europee e americane, aggiudicandosi la numero 1 nella classifica britannica degli album, e la numero 2 della Billboard Hot 200 americana, significando così il più grande successo discografico nella carriera della cantante. Tra i singoli ricordiamo le hit Umbrella, Shut Up And Drive, Don't Stop the Music e Hate That I Love You (in duetto con Ne-Yo, già autore di una delle sue precedenti hit,Unfaithful). Alcuni brani del disco contengono campionamenti di altri brani del passato: Push Up on Me contiene elementi di Running With the Night di Lionel Richie; Don't Stop the Music contiene elementi di Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' '' di Michael Jackson; ''Shut Up and Drive contiene elementi di Blue Monday dei New Order e Say It contiene elementi della canzone Flex. Vendite Good Girl Gone Bad è finora il maggior successo commerciale di Rihanna, grazie a circa 8.000.000 di copie vendute mondialmente. E' l'album di Rihanna con più vendite in Italia, che ad oggi si attestano a oltre 50.000 copie. Nonostante ciò, la posizione massima che l'album è riuscito a raggiungere nel suddetto paese è stata la ventunesima. Pertanto, la causa del gran numero di vendite è da attribuire alla lunga permanenza nella Classifica Italiana, la più lunga per un album dell'artista finora. Questo grazie soprattutto al successo dei singoli, tutti diventati delle hit, e alla riedizione. E' il secondo album di Rihanna a raggiungere in Italia la Certificazione di Disco d'Oro. Il primo a raggiungere tale obbiettivo è stato Music of the Sun, due anni prima. L'album ha avuto un eccellente successo anche negli Stati Uniti, dove ha ricevuto il Doppio disco di Platino con oltre 2.000.000 di copie vendute, e nel Regno Unito, dove, grazie a oltre 1.500.000 di copie vendute, ha ricevuto 5 Dischi di Platino. Nel resto del mondo l'album ha riscosso ugualmente un notevole successo. Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded Un anno dopo la pubblicazione della versione originale, il 2 giugno 2008 è stata pubblicata una nuova edizione del terzo album di Rihanna, intitolata Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded. Il disco contiene, oltre alle tracce dell'edizione originale, tre nuove canzoni: "Take a Bow", il brano "If I Never See Your Face Again" in duetto con i Maroon 5 e "Disturbia". Stranamente, il singolo Take a Bow in Italia non è riuscito ad andare oltre alla quarantacinquesima posizione, non ricevendo quindi nel suddetto paese alcuna Certificazione. In un comunicato ufficiale da parte della Def Jam, è stato annunciato che una canzone dal titolo "Hatin 'On The Club", scritta da The-Dream e prodotta da Christopher "Tricky" Stewart, avrebbe dovuto essere inclusa. Alla fine, comunque, per ragioni sconosciute, è stato rimosso dalla tracklist finale. Oltre al CD è anche presente un DVD contenente un "dietro le quinte" e quattro esibizioni tratte dallo spettacolo del Good Girl Gone Bad Tour di Manchester. Anche queste nuove canzoni sono state estratte come singoli e sono diventate delle grosse hit. La versione Reloaded ha venduto 2 milioni e 500.000 copie in tutto il mondo. Singoli *''Umbrella'' è il primo singolo dell'album uscito il 29 marzo 2007,esattamente un giorno e due mesi prima dell'uscita dell'album è il singolo di Rihanna che ha avuto più successo. Questa collaborazione con Jay-Z è tutt'ora è al primo posto della sua classifica e secondo il sito www.the-top-tens.com "Umbrella" è "il marchio di Rihanna. Chiunque quando pensa a Rihanna pensa ad Umbrella". La canzone era stata scritta per Britney Spears e Mary J. Blige le quali si rifiutarono però di cantarla, motivo per cui fu regalata a Rihanna. *''Shut Up And Drive'' è il secondo singolo estratto dall'album.Il singolo è stato acclamato per il modo in cui Rihanna riesce a nascondere i doppi-sensi infatti Rihanna afferma che vuole fare sesso con un uomo,mascherando il tutto in gerco meccanico e con la frase sta zitto e guida(titolo tradotto della canzone) dice "continua a farlo". *''Hate That I Love You'' in duetto con Ne-Yo è il terzo singolo estratto dall'album. Nonostante il successo riscosso,nel 2010 era al 14 posto della top 20 ufficiale di Rihanna (per info qui) non ha comunque ottenuto il successo sperato, per questo ne sono state fatte varie versioni tra cui una in spanglish in collaborazione con David Bisbal e una in cinese in collaborazione con Hins Cheung. *''Don't Stop the Music'' è il terzo singolo dell'album e si trova alla quarta posizione della Top 20 di Rihanna. Don't Stop the Music contiene un campionamento di una canzone di Michael Jackson, Wanna Be Startin Somethin, e per questo motivo Michael Jackson è stato inserito tra gli scrittori della canzone. Questo singolo è tra i preferiti della migliore amica di Rihanna, Katy Perry che lo ha inserito nella sua Top 50 di MTV chiamata Katy Perry's Pop Party. *''Take a Bow'' è il primo singolo di Rihanna estratto dalla ristampa di Good Girl Gone Bad, Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded. Il singolo, che parla di come un uomo reciti di amarla, mentre in realtà la tradisce facendola diventare la zimbella della città ha riscosso molto successo come tutti i singoli estratti dall'album ed è entrato nella Top 20 di Rihanna stilata da MTV nel 2009. *''If I Never See Your Face Again'' è stata scritta dai Maroon 5 ed è stata estratta come quarto singolo da un loro album ma è stato inserito anche in Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded con il permesso della band. *''Disturbia, progettata inizialmente per una voce maschile, è l'ultimo singolo estratto dalla ristampa di Good Girl Gone Bad per scelta di Rihanna, scelta molto azzeccata dato che nel 2009 era al secondo posto della Top 20 di MTV mentre dopo l'uscita di Loud è calato al settimo posto della sua Top 10 stilata da ''www-the-top-tens.com mentre è risalito al 5 posto nel 2011. *''Rehab, presente anche nell'edizione standard di Good Girl Gone Bad è l'ultimo singolo estratto ufficialmente dall'album ed è una collaborazione con Justin Timberlake. *Cinderella Under The Umbrella'' è il primo singolo promozionale estratto dall'edizione deluxe dell'album insieme all' edizione di Umbrella (Acoustic) dove Rihanna canta da sola. Il remix Cinderella invece vede la collaborazione di Chris Brown. *''Breakin' Dishes'' viene estratto come singolo nel 2009. Inizialmente la canzone doveva essere una semplice canzone inserita in Good Girl Gone Bad, ma dopo l'uscita di Rated R Rihanna decise di estrarla come singolo dal suo precedente album per usarlo contro Chris Brown che la picchiò selvaggiamente la sera dei Grammy Awards del 2009. Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes contiene versioni remix di canzoni dell'album originale, ed è stato rilasciato negli Stati Uniti il 27 gennaio 2009 e il 2 febbraio 2009, nel Regno Unito. Il presente album è diverso rispetto al disco bonus trovati in album deluxe l'edizione originale del in cui esclude i remix di SOS e delle bonus track Cry e Haunted. Questo album contiene la versione remix di Disturbia e Take a Bow, ma esclude il remix di If I Never See Your Face Again in duetto con i Maroon 5. Possiamo anche trovare 2 remix di Umbrella è stato aggiunto anche il remix di Don't Stop the Music. Sono stati esclusi i remix di Rehab, Sell Me Candy e Lemme Get That. L'album si è piazzato alla posizione numero 106 sulla Billboard 200. Ha inoltre raggiunto la posizione numero quattro della US Dance / Electronic Albums. Questa versione ha venduto 54.000 copie negli Stati Uniti. Con "Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes" si conclude definitivamente l'era Good Girl Gone Bad, durata due anni, per lasciare spazio all'album Rated R, quarto lavoro in studio della cantante Rihanna Il Good Girl Gone Bad Tour In seguito all'uscita dell'album la cantante si è imbarcata in un tour mondiale chiamato Good Girl Gone Bad Tour. Il tour, iniziato il 15 settembre, tre mesi dopo l'uscita dell'album, consiste in tre tappe, per un totale di quaranta spettacoli e si è concluso il 5 aprile 2008. La prima tappa, cominciata in Canada, consisteva in undici spettacoli attorno al paese, in collaborazione con Akon. La seconda tappa, invece, si è svolta in Europa, mentre la terza negli USA. È stato realizzato un DVD del tour, chiamato "Good Girl Gone Bad Live", uscito il 13 giugno 2008 in Europa e il 17 giugno nel resto del mondo. Il DVD comprende lo spettacolo alla M.E.N. Arena di Manchester del 6 dicembre 2007, e un documentario del viaggio. Tracce #''Umbrella'' (feat. Jay-Z) - 4:35 - (Christopher Stewart, Terius Nasg Kuk Harrell, S.Carter) #''Push Up On Me'' - 3:15 - (J. Rotem, M Riddick, L.Richie,C. Weil) #''Don't Stop the Music''-4:27 - (T. E Hermansen, M.S Eriksen T. Dabney, Michael Jackson) #''Breakin' Dishes'' - 3:20 - (C. Stewart, T. Nash) #''Shut Up And Drive'' - 3:33 - (E. Rogers, C. Sturken, S.Morris, P.Hook, B. Sumner, G.Gilbert) #''Hate That I Love You'' (feat. Ne-Yo) - 3:39 - (S. Smith, T. E. Hermansen, M. S. Eriksen) #''Say It'' - 4:10 - (M. Riddick, Q.Atkinson, E.Brown, C.Dillon, S.Dunbar, B.Thompson) #''Sell Me Candy'' - 2:45 - (T. Nash, M. Riddick, T.Mosley) #''Lemme Get That'' - 3:41 - (T. Nash, T. Mosley, S.Carter) #''Rehab'' (feat Justin Timberlake) - 4:54 - (J. Timberlake, T. Mosley, H. Lane) #''Question Existing'' -4:08 - (S. Smith, S. Taylor, S.Carter) #''Good Girl Gone Bad (canzone)'' - 3:35 - (S. Smith, T. E. Hermansen, M. S. Eriksen, L.Marlin) *Nelle edizioni britannica, australiana e giapponese dell'album è stato inserito anche il brano: **''Cry - 3:53 - (M. S. Eriksen, T. E. Hermansen, T. Dabney)'' *Solo nell'edizione giapponese dell'album è stato inserito il brano: **''Haunted'' - 4:09 - (C. Sturken, E. Rogers) *Solo per gli utenti britannici di iTunes è stato inserito per il download digitale dell'album il brano: **''Umbrella (Acoustic) '' - 4:36 - (C.Stewart, T. Nash, T. Harrell, S.Carter) Tracce "Edizione Deluxe" È stata pubblicata anche una versione deluxe dell'album, che prende il nome di Good Girl Gone Bad: Deluxe Edition Featuring Dance Remixes, che include un secondo disco contenente 12 remix. #Umbrella(Seamus Haji & Paul Emanuel Club Remix) (feat. Jay-Z) - 6:27 - (Christopher Stewart, T.Nash, T.Harrell, S.Carter) #Shut Up And Drive (The Wideboys Club Mix) - 6:36 - (E. Rogers, C. Sturken, S.Morris, P.Hook, B.Sumner, G.Gilbert) #Breakin' Dishes (Soul Seekerz Remix) - 6:04 - (C. Stewart, T. Nash) #Don't Stop The Music (The Wideboys Club Mix) - 6:37 - (T. E Hermansen, M.S Eriksen, T. Dabney, Michael Jackson) #''Question Existing'' (The Wideboys Club Mix) - 6:12 - (S. Smith, S. Taylor,S.Carter ) #Hate That I Love You (K-Klassic Remix) (feat. Ne-Yo) - 7:41 - (S.Smith, T. E. Hermansen, M. S. Eriksen) #''Push Up on Me'' (Moto Blanco Club Mix) - 6:37 - (J. Rotem, M.Riddick, L.Richie,C.Weil) #''Good Girl Gone Bad'' (Soul Seekerz Remix) - 6:35 - (S. Smith, T. E. Hermansen, M. S. Eriksen, L. Marlin) #''Haunted'' (Steve Mac Classic Mix) - 6:25 - (E. Rogers, C. Sturken) #''Say It'' (Soul Seekerz Remix) - 5:48 - (M. Riddick,Q.Atkinson, E.Brown, C. Dillon, S. Dunbar, B.Thompson) #''Cry'' (Steve Mac Klassic Mix) - 7:23 - (M. S. Eriksen, T. E. Hermansen, T. Dabney) #''SOS''(Digital Dog Remix) - 6:23 - (J. Rotem, E. Kidd Bogart, E. Cobb) DVD #''Documentary "Behind the Scenes"'' #''Breakin' Dishes'' (Live) #''Push Up on Me'' (Live) #''Hate That I Love You'' (Live) #''Unfaithful'' (Live) Tracce Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded CD #''Umbrella'' (feat. Jay-Z) #''Push Up On Me'' #''Don't Stop the Music'' #''Breakin' Dishes'' #''Shut Up And Drive'' #''Hate That I Love You (feat. Ne-Yo) #Say It #Sell Me Candy #Lemme Get That #Rehab(feat.Justin Timberlake)'' #Question Existing #Good Girl Gone Bad #''Disturbia'' #''Take a Bow'' #''If I Never See Your Face Again'' (feat. Maroon 5) Tracce bonus In alcuni paesi sono stati inserite diverse bonus track: #''Cry'' (Regno Unito/Australia/Giappone) #''Hate That I Love You'' (feat.David Bisbal) (America Latina/Spagna) #''Haunted'' (Giappone) #''Hate That I Love You'' (feat. Hins Cheung) (Asia) Tracce Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes CD #Umbrella (feat. Jay-Z) #''Disturbia'' #''Shut Up And Drive'' #''Don't Stop the Music'' #Take a Bow #Breakin' Dishes #Hate That I Love You(feat. Ne-Yo) #''Question Existing'' #''Push Up On Me'' #''Good Girl Gone Bad'' #''Say It'' #Umbrella Data di uscita nel mondo ;Edizione Standard ;Edizione Reloaded Classifiche L'album è stato certificato con un doppio disco di platino negli Stati Uniti per aver venduto più di due milioni e mezzo di copie Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes Categoria:Album